Episode Guide
Episode Guide I am aware Episodes 1-2 are trolls, but for some apparent reason, something has compelled me to write this episodes guides, and to tell information about them. Episode 1: "Audition for the future"(Pilot) The pilot episode starts off with the main protagonist,' Sakura Masayuki ' dong her hair in the mirror. She gives herself a prep talk because today is her big day. Sakura is going audition for Misaki Entertainment company because she wants to achieve her dream of becoming an Idol. After eating breakfast sakura proceeds to going to Misaki, along the way she runs into Umi. Sakura calls her over and Umi Matsouka immediately insults her and Sakura fails to realize her insult and tells her she is going to Misaki for her audition. Umi laughs at her own insult she said, but suddenly realizes her and Sakura are both audition for the same thing. Immediately Umi responds by telling Sakura that she can not audition for it, instantly Sakura apologizes. Umi signs and says "Sakura isn't competition anyway so, it is fine". Umi comment hurts Sakura in the inside, hindering her confidence a little. Sakura gulps and says" Sing me out?". Umi then offers the idea of her and Sakura walking together to Misaki. Then Umi, (like the generic selffish girl she is) suggests that Sakura should call her "Ms. Umi" , or something cool., Sakura giggles and tells her that it doesnt sound cool. Umi becomes flustered by her comment snapped and Sakura responds softly. Soon they arrive in front of the Misaki Entertainment company, instantly, Sakura is amazed by the size of the building, while Umi hides her feeling of amazement,( she is actually impressed). They both walk inside and run into the attractive Chizuru Nozomi. '''He is the empolyee that leads them to audition room. Where '''Kenta Maebara '''asks the girls if they have brought their forms for their audition. Umi and Sakura take out their forms and hand them to Kenta Kenta tells Umi that they will start audition her first. Umi gases herself up and begins singing Minto Aizawa Ko wa La mode'''". She sings it perfectly. Sakura listens in amazement, but in lack of confidence. Kenta asks Sakura to sing next. Sakura gets up and sing the same song. After she is done Chizuru tells them to go home and tells them they will recieve letters next week. Umi and Sakura thank Chizuru and Kenta for letting them audition. Later, next week, Sakura recieves her letter, but is afraid to open it. Sakura opnes her letter and is shocked to find out she has been chosen out of the " hundreds of girls to be an idol" . Sakura begins to cry, but then begins to wonder who are the other two girls chosen. Suddenly she gets a call from Umi.She asks Sakura if she was choosen, Sakura tells her yes she was. Sakura then asks if Umi was chosen, Umi responds by saying of course she was chosen. Then the conversation shifts from being about them being picked to the third member of their group. Sakura says she wonders what she is like and Umi says," it doesn't matter, as long as she has talent". Sakura signs and says, "I guess" . Umi hangs up the phone leaving Sakura to wonder. Episode 2: "Make an Entrance" Starts of with Sakura narrating the beginning of her first day being an idol. She is late and needs to wake Umi up so they can arrive on time. Sakura yells for Umi while explaining why Umi does not want to be woken up, but Sakura must wake her up to arrive on time. Umi wakes up and ensures Sakura for waking her up. Sakura tells her to look at the time, Umi looks at the clock and says how they should get going and Sakura responds with her catch phrase" Roger that" . Umi and Skura run to Misaki Entertainment, and arrive on time. Sakura is relieved, while Umi is upset that she has arrived on time. Sakura looks at Umi confused and then Umi elaborates on the reason why she is upset( She does not look her best today), Umi then insults Sakura by saying she does not look nice as well. Sakura is shocked by her statement and says she tried really hard and Umi snaps by saying that she does not care and tell her we should just go. Sakura quiets down and agrees. They both go inside